<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guisante de olor by Sweet_Shiro_uwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373353">Guisante de olor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Shiro_uwu/pseuds/Sweet_Shiro_uwu'>Sweet_Shiro_uwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lo escribí hace años, lenguaje de las flores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Shiro_uwu/pseuds/Sweet_Shiro_uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esa flor era la mas adecuada para decirle adiós a Wendy. Mención de Bunny y Creek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guisante de olor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este fic lo escribí hace años pero he decidido subirlo a esta cuenta. Espero les guste.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una pincelada tocaba con suavidad el lienzo que aún se encontraba fresco, los rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas color lavanda dándole un toque más hogareño a aquel estudio de pintura, el cual aunque daba una sensación de pertenencia y calidez a cualquier persona que estuviera ahí no ayudaba en mucho a la joven de rizos dorados que lloraba desconsolada mientras pintaba.</p><p>Bebe Stevens, una linda rubia que llamaba con facilidad, y sin siquiera intentarlo, la atención de cualquier persona del sexo opuesto cuando camina por las calles, se encontraba derramando lágrimas sin consuelo alguno aquella cálida mañana de junio.</p><p>Mes que odiaba con toda su alma ya que apenas inició había traído desgracia tras desgracia en su vida.</p><p>Pero la que más destacaba era la que llevaba por nombre Wendy.</p><p>Su amada, la chica por la que su corazón latía desbocado pareciendo querer escapar de su caja torácica.</p><p>Aquella chica de largos cabellos lacios color azabache y ojos amatistas.</p><p>La chica que se había atrevido a jugar con su corazón para luego tirarlo.</p><p>Las lágrimas continuaron fluyendo evitando que viera con claridad su alrededor, fue hasta que se percató que por culpa de esas malditas gotas saladas, como comenzaba a decirles, que había arruinado el paisaje que estaba pintando en aquel momento.</p><p>Maldiciendo tomó un trozo de tela aún sin usarse y procedió a limpiar casi con rudeza las lágrimas que salían sin control alguno de sus ojos. Observó el lienzo frente a ella y, cuando vio que no había dado solo una mala pincelada sino más de una docena, lanzó furiosa el lienzo junto al caballete provocando que estos tiraran los botes de pintura y brochas por todos lados.</p><p>Se dejó caer de rodillas al piso y lloró con más fuerza de rabia por permitir que la traición de su amante la lastimara a tal punto que parecía que nada en su vida podría salirle bien.</p><p>
  <em>-Lo siento Bebe, Stan y yo hemos vuelto.</em>
</p><p>Mordió su labio dolida.</p><p>
  <em>El brillante en el anillo le parecía exageradamente grande de pronto, aunque si lo examinaba con detenimiento se daría cuenta que en realidad no lo era sino más bien discreto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tragó saliva con dificultad para luego mirar desesperada a los ojos de Wendy, deseando que le dijera que se lo iba a pensar aunque la decisión que la morena había tomado era más que obvia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Stan y yo nos hemos comprometido. En verdad me gustaría que fueras a la boda, dejemos todo en el pasado, ¿sí?- le pedía sonriendo nerviosa, como si temiera que cualquier acción en falso provocara que la rubia le saltara encima para atacarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En cambio Bebe solo pudo fruncir el ceño, ante la traición de la que había creído sería la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida, pero Wendy pensaba pasarla junto a alguien más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Había roto con ella, con quien se sinceró, a quien le confió cada uno de sus secretos y metas en el futuro, a quien le entregó no solo su cuerpo sino también su alma solo para saltar de inmediato a los brazos de Stan Marsh, aquel chico con el que había roto incontables veces y vuelto a pesar de que nunca salía nada bueno de su relación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahí fue cuando Bebe se dio cuenta que nunca podría tener a Wendy Testaburger por más que lo intentara porque ella siempre era lógica, nunca se arriesgaría a un amor como el suyo que no tenía un futuro siempre y cuando existiera Stan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porque Wendy siempre preferiría escogerlo a él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Bebe?, ¿Te sientes bien?- quiso acercarse pero Bebe le empujó dolida, se sentía traicionada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Lo preguntas enserio?- cuestionó irónica.-¡Por Dios, Wendy! ¡Rompiste conmigo, con quien llevabas años de relación para volver de inmediato con Stanley Marsh y no solo eso sino también comprometerte apenas un par de semanas después como si yo nunca hubiera significado nada para ti!- caminó furiosa por la habitación intentando tranquilizarse aunque sabía que era inútil.- Te tengo una pregunta: ¿Acaso sentiste algo por mí?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Oh, Bebe por favor...- intentó acercársele, sin embargo, la apartó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Oh, no Wendy, responde mi pregunta, ¿sentiste algo por mi sí o no?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Bebe...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Sí o no?- gritó iracunda, la pelinegra suspiró antes de tomar asiento en un sillón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Bebe, creo que todo eso solo fue, ehm- hizo una pausa buscando como explicarse hasta que al parecer dio con las palabras más adecuadas.- una fase, ¿me entiendes?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La rubia parpadeó sin creerse lo que escuchó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Hablas enserio?- interrogó claramente ofendida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Bebe, tú y yo sabemos que no íbamos a llegar a ningún lado, es mejor que cada quien siga su camino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Cómo pudiste Wendy? ¿Cómo puedes actuar como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotras tras años juntas y decir que solo fue una jodida fase?- gritó dolida, siguió caminando por la habitación.- Ahora me dirás que solo estabas algo bicuriosa y esa bicuriosidad te duró años hasta que el pendejo de Marsh volvió y te cogió, ¿no es así?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Bebe, eso no ocurrió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Oh, ni intentes convencerme de lo contrario que dudo que me hayas hablado con la verdad en algún momento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Por favor cálmate y toma asiento, déjame explicarte.- intentó convencerla, pero fue en vano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Explicarme qué? ¿Qué no fui nada para ti y solo jugaste conmigo mientras esperabas la oportunidad de volver con Stan? ¿Qué solo querías quitarte la duda de que se siente hacerlo con una mujer? No intentes explicar nada, solo hablas mierda.- cogió su bolso y se lo colgó.- Me voy, no quiero seguir viendo tu rostro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wendy se paró y se aproximó a ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Si cambias de opinión quisiera que fueras a la boda.- le tendió la elegante invitación con detalles dorados, Bebe la miró sorprendida, ¿Cómo es que aún se atrevía a pedirle o siquiera sugerirle aquello?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Eres increíble, Testaburger.- le arrebató la invitación de las manos y se marchó de ahí azotando la puerta.</em>
</p><p>Recordar todo eso le ponía realmente mal, se curvó y comenzó a golpear con sus puños el suelo, poco le importaba si se lastimaba, solo quería desahogarse un poco de toda esta situación. Sus sollozos le impidieron oír como la puerta del estudio era abierta y pasos se acercaban con apuro a ella.</p><p>Solo pudo ser consciente de que no se encontraba sola cuando se vio rodeada por los brazos de Butters y Tweek le extendía una taza de café.</p><p>Se lanzó a abrazar a ambos, que se quedaron quietos ante tal acción.</p><p>-C-Chicos, me quiero morir, nada vale la pena sin Wendy.- sollozó, Stotch le daba palmaditas en la espalda a la vez que le dirigía una mirada preocupada a Tweak.</p><p>Habían sido días, casi semanas que habían visto como la chica iba perdiendo poco a poco su brillo, su fuerza y su felicidad. El dolor del desamor la estaba apagando lentamente y ambos como sus compañeros de clases de arte se preocupaban por ella, no querían verla en aquel estado.</p><p>-Calma Bebe, estamos contigo, ¿no es así, Tweek?- dijo maternal Butters.</p><p>-¡Gah! P-Por supu-puesto que sí.</p><p>-¡Chicos, hoy se casa, y yo ya no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo!- sus lágrimas empapaban el suéter turquesa del rubio, que se limitó a quedarse quieto y escuchar.- Wendy se casa como si nada y yo estoy aquí llorando como una tonta por ella. Ni siquiera fui capaz de romper su tonta invitación ni deshacerme de las pocas cosas que dejó en el apartamento.</p><p>Leopold la miró triste, no sabía como ayudarla exactamente y mucho menos Tweek.</p><p>Con delicadeza rompió el abrazo y le hizo mirarlos.</p><p>-Bebe, en verdad me duele no ser capaz de ayudarte a desaparecer tu dolor ni saber que palabras decirte para consolarte,- le limpió las lágrimas con un trapo limpio, bajó la mirada un segundo mientras frotaba nervioso sus nudillos.- pero creemos que debes de dejar ir todo, llorar hasta que ya no quieras y comenzar de cero, sería lo mejor para ti en estos momentos. No digo que desaparezcas sino que sigas adelante sin mirar atrás.</p><p>-E-Es cierto, s-solo enfócate en tu carrera de pintora.- secundó Tweek, Butters asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho.</p><p>La rubia parpadeó a la vez que un gimoteo salía de ella, se cubrió el rostro con su brazo.</p><p>-Gracias chicos, pero no creo que eso funcione, Wendy no es tan fácil de olvidar.</p><p>-No decimos que sea fácil, solo que hay que empezar poco a poco, dar un pequeño paso hasta que estés preparada para soltar todo lo relacionado a ella.- explicó el ojiceleste, Bebe le miró con ojos llorosos.- Intenta empezando por su invitación.</p><p>Le pasaron dicho objeto, ella lo miraba con expresión como de quien ve algo de otro mundo vacilando en si tomarlo con sus manos o no.</p><p>Tweek tomó un lienzo y un pincel y se acercó.</p><p>-P-Podrías también desahogarte con tus pinturas, es m-muy útil.- era obvio que el cafeinomano lo decía por experiencia propia ya que parte de su energía la descargaba en dicha actividad y resultaba en pinturas grandiosas.</p><p>La fémina parpadeaba aún con lágrimas surcándole el rostro, sonrió conmovida por sus amigos.</p><p>-Son geniales chicos, la verdad no sé qué haría sin ustedes.- se limpió una vez más las lágrimas y se levantó del suelo para luego ayudar a los otros dos a también hacerlo.</p><p>Dudosa observó la invitación que aún se encontraba en la manos de Butters, suspirando y haciendo uso de su fuerza tomó con pesar el papel entre sus manos, lo examinaba con detenimiento grabando los detalles, colores e incluso las texturas en su mente, con delicadeza pasó su dedo índice casi acariciando el nombre de la novia.</p><p>Apretó los labios conteniendo un sollozo y parpadeó repetidas veces para impedir que nuevas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, ya había llorado mucho por Wendy y debía de sacarla de su mente y vida tal y como ella había hecho, debía de seguir su ejemplo, se olvidaría de ella como si jamás hubiera existido, que se convirtiera en un fantasma que solo fuera capaz de atormentarla en sueños en la oscuridad de la noche, pero nunca mientras estuviera despierta y llena de ilusiones.</p><p>Con el corazón todavía doliéndole por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y sabiendo que era algo necesario si quería seguir adelante, rompió en dos aquella invitación color hueso para luego los pedazos romperlos a la mitad y así siguió haciéndolo hasta que ya no pudieron ser más pequeños.</p><p>Dejo caer los pedazos dentro de un cubo de basura sintiéndose un poco mejor consigo misma, sonrió un poco más animada y se giró a ver a los otros dos.</p><p>-¿Quieren pizza? Yo invito.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>El folleto era ojeado sin verdadero interés por su portadora, el sonido de sus tacones chocando contra el suelo de mármol era levemente ahogado por los murmullos de los demás visitantes de aquella galería de arte.</p><p>Con elegancia acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja para luego seguir caminando entre los pasillos de allí.</p><p>Le intrigaba en gran manera aquella exposición de arte de, según había escuchado, un artista nuevo que llamó la atención de Damien Thorn y en verdad es difícil que a él le agrade un pintor como para que se ofrezca a darle una exposición completa en el museo de su padre, Pip le había recomendado ir a la inauguración que organizaron para su revelación del año, era una lástima que Stan no haya podido acompañarla.</p><p>Las pinturas eran en verdad preciosas, tenían el toque femenino que le atraía en sobremanera como si de un imán se tratara aunque había un detalle que le intrigaba y molestaba un poco: le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no daba con qué.</p><p>Todos los cuadros tenían que ver con flores y parte de la silueta de una mujer pero sin revelar su rostro, siempre manteniéndose oculta por los pétalos.</p><p>Continuó caminando, pero con cada paso que daba la ligera sensación de desconcierto y miedo le invadía, comenzaba a creer que haber ido ahí sola fue mala idea.</p><p>-No puedo creerlo, es realmente hermosa esa pieza y la artista se niega a venderla.</p><p>-He escuchado que rechazó una oferta millonaria, dice que ese cuadro tiene un fuerte valor sentimental como para cambiarlo por algo tan vacío como el dinero. Que no por nada es su pieza principal.</p><p>Uno de aquellos hombres bufó.</p><p>-Artistas, ¿Quién los entiende?</p><p>Wendy se giró con rapidez al escuchar aquella conversación, ¿Por qué aquello le había hecho sentir miedo? Algo andaba mal con ella ese día, no obstante un repentino interés surgió en su interior respecto a la mencionada pintura.</p><p>Sus pies comenzaron a moverse solos, dirigiéndola al sitio donde el mapa indicaba que se encontraba el cuadro más importante de la exposición.</p><p>Todo le daba mala espina conforme se acercaba a la pieza principal de aquella galería. Sentía como si en realidad flotara en vez de tener los pies sobre la tierra, se encontraba en una especie de limbo rumbo al centro del lugar.</p><p>Al llegar veía como gente murmuraba sobre aquella pintura, compartiendo puntos de vista y teorías sobre porque era tan atrapante e hipnotizante para los espectadores.</p><p>De pronto todo aquel grupo de personas se dispersó permitiéndole ver el cuadro.</p><p>Y cuando lo hizo fue como si recibiera un balde de agua fría.</p><p>En la pintura se podía apreciar a una mujer de largos cabellos negros que contrastaban con su piel pálida, era rodeada por flores de colores pastel y pétalos de las mismas le rodeaban dándole un aspecto mágico, como si de un hada se tratara pero por la cara de la mujer podía percibirse el tema principal: el desamor.</p><p>El cuadro transmitía sentimientos de dolor, tristeza, cualquier sentir que experimenta una persona que sufre el peor engaño amoroso de su vida.</p><p>Wendy se llevó las manos a la boca a la vez que los ojos se le empañaban y varias cosas dentro de su cabeza hacían click.</p><p>La chica del cuadro era ella, no había duda.</p><p>Temblando ligeramente y aterrada dirigió su vista a la pequeña placa dorada que contenía los datos de la obra y cuando dio con lo que le importaba casi cae al suelo de la sorpresa.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>B.S</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>O mejor conocida por ella como Bebe Stevens.</p><p>-He oído que la inspiración de toda la exposición fue un amor fallido que tuvo la artista hace años.- una mujer comentaba a otra.</p><p>-Sí, y que todas las pinturas fueron hechas de noche cuando ella sufría de amor. Vaya manera de desahogarse, con razón todos sus cuadros transmiten dolor.</p><p>Los ojos amatistas se mantenían fijos en la obra pero siendo consciente de cuanto ocurría a su alrededor.</p><p>¿Entonces toda pintura ahí presente expresaba el dolor de un corazón roto?</p><p>-Jajaja, les dije que no hay nada que agradecer.- decía divertida una rubia a sus amigos.</p><p>-Pero en verdad quisiéramos agradecerte, gracias a ti nuestros cuadros también están siendo expuestos.- decía Butters.</p><p>-S-Sí, Craig incluso d-dijo que estaba bien si salíamos hoy a festejar.- explicaba Tweek.</p><p>Bebe detuvo su andar y les miró conmovida, agradecía en verdad tenerlos a su lado.</p><p>Después de todo lo ocurrido con Wendy hace cuatro años atrás creía que su vida se acababa pero gracias a esos dos rubios pudo seguir adelante, ellos le ayudaron a deshacerse de las pertenencias que Wendy había olvidado y le ofrecieron quedarse con ellos para que dejara su antiguo apartamento y no recordara lo vivido ahí con su ex pareja.</p><p>Si estaba ahí, en esa galería que indicaba su debut era gracias a ellos, y en menor medida a los novios de ellos.</p><p>Debía de agradecerles adecuadamente. Suspiró sonriendo.</p><p>-De acuerdo pero vayamos a cenar, llamen a Kenny y Craig, ellos también deben de disfrutar un poco de nuestro éxito.</p><p>-No creo que Kenny pueda, está muy ocupado estos días con la remodelación del restaurante.</p><p>-No creo que eso sea impedimento, después de todo tiene tiempo para "ayudarte" con tus pinturas.- dijo Bebe burlona, para ella y Tweek no era secreto que los cuadros de Butters no eran hechos solo por pinceladas, eran conscientes de que Leo era cubierto de pintura por su novio y las siluetas en los lienzos eran el resultado de ciertas actividades que hacían cerca de los lienzos. Butters no era tan inocente después de todo.</p><p>El Stotch se sonrojó notoriamente.</p><p>-Craig de-debe de estar en cam-mino.- dijo Tweak cambiando de tema.</p><p>-Bien, por cierto Tweek, me gusta tu cuadro, ¿Craig posó de nuevo para ti?</p><p>El cafeinomano asintió sonrojado. Las pocas pinturas suyas ahí eran desnudos pero como el protagonista era su pareja sombreaba su rostro para mantenerlo en el anonimato.</p><p>Ambos rubios hablaban animados sobre lo que podrían comer aquella noche para celebrar, sin notar que la expresión alegre de la joven había sido borrada de su rostro cuando fijó su vista metros más adelante.</p><p>La garganta se le secó al toparse con la mujer que le había roto el corazón, agradecía que Wendy pareciera estar más concentrada en la pintura porque si no se hubiera percatado de su mirada.</p><p>Pudo darse cuenta que Wendy había palidecido al ver el cuadro y las piernas le temblaban como si estuvieran a punto de fallarle y dejarla caer.</p><p>Bebe apretó los labios conteniéndose, ella ya solo era parte de su pasado y no tenía por qué traerla de vuelta a su vida.</p><p>La exposición completa era para decirle adiós a esa chica y a todo lo que ella le provocó y para dejarle un mensaje claro escogió precisamente esa flor que plasmó en cada pintura.</p><p>Guisante de olor.</p><p>Porque al fin la había superado y su despedida era el significado de aquella flor, significado que era el título de su obra principal.</p><p>"Eres injusta"</p><p>Dio media vuelta para irse de ahí junto a sus amigos, su mensaje ya había sido recibido.<br/>
<b></b><b></b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>